


【knak】关于暗恋的前辈变成了猫被我捡到带回家了这件事

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *叶变成猫被明那带回家了的故事（关于猫猫的反应都是我编的对不起）
Relationships: Kanae/Akina Saegusa(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 6





	【knak】关于暗恋的前辈变成了猫被我捡到带回家了这件事

事件开始于公寓楼下：一只四脚都是白色，其余地方是浅褐色的猫堵住了三枝明那的去路。它绕着他的脚边走，不时发出喵喵的叫声。

三枝明那受宠若惊，从来就只有猫见他就绕道，甚至连老家自己养的猫都不待见他。他俯下身子，给猫嗅了嗅手的味道以后小心翼翼摸了摸猫的头部。

出乎意料，猫没有反抗，顺势侧过头蹭了蹭他的手腕。三枝明那不敢相信，整个人几乎幸福到开始冒泡。

怎么会有那么亲我的可爱猫猫！

他蹲下来，开始挠它的下巴，娴熟的技巧很快让猫喉咙里发出了呼噜声。三枝明那使出浑身解数把猫伺候地舒舒服服，蹲到自己的腿开始发麻，才恋恋不舍地准备离开。

刚走两步，没想到再次被猫堵住去路。他左右闪躲，猫一直跟着他，发出听了就会心软的委屈叫声。

真是甜蜜的负担。三枝明那迫于无奈转过身子，看到猫猫用灰蓝色的眼睛盯着他，叫声更加委屈。他一瞬间心虚起来。

为什么有种是我遗弃了它的错觉……三枝明那和猫猫水润的眼瞳对视了三秒，几乎立刻败下阵。

直到打开背包拉链，猫开始在家里自由地散步，他还没缓过神。

就这样把它带回家真的好吗？他的眼神在猫身上来回挪移，这只猫身上很干净，也不怕人，怎么看都像是跑出来玩的家猫。

明天就去问问附近有没有谁家的猫走失就好。

他一边想一边跟着猫游荡到自己的起居室。看到猫爬到了桌上，注意到自己的麦克风还没收拾的三枝明那箭步冲上前，移走麦克风以后迅速把没有反应过来的猫猫一把掳进怀里。

猫明显是要反抗的模样，三枝明那熟练地避开要挠过来的爪子，换了个姿势继续搂着猫。

“啊，真是温柔的一拳……这种程度还算不上什么。”

他歪过头，把脸凑近猫：“说起来，第一次看到你的时候，就觉得你点眼熟……”

“是之前看到过长得类似的猫咪吗？”三枝明那水蓝的瞳孔里倒映出猫的竖瞳，呆愣了一下，反应过来之后“啊”了一声：“这……和叶前辈眼睛的颜色也太像了！”

猫显然被三枝明那“啊”的音量吓了一跳，又一爪子直接挠在了三枝明那的手腕上。他也不在意，漫不经心看了抓痕，手腕上只是留下了红肿的印子，没有破皮。

他看着反而静下来的猫咪，一只手抚摸猫背部的毛安抚着它，把脸凑得更近了一些：“这么仔细看的话眼睛的颜色几乎一模一样……”

“不如说这种眼熟的感觉……你，好像叶前辈啊？”

和猫离得太近，三枝明那红色的挑染前发因为动作轻轻晃动着。猫的前爪开始试图抓住这根摇晃的玩具，反而被人类趁虚而入，轻轻捉住了爪子。

“要不就先叫你kanakana吧，来，kanakana，”三枝明那一只手伸到裤子口袋里摸出手机，打开摄像头：“想要让前辈看你的照片呢，你简直就是他本人了。”

猫趁三枝明那一只手拿着手机，快速突破了人类的封锁，从对方的膝头直直冲了下来。

“等等——”

猫到了房门口就停了下来，它坐了下来，开始舔舐自己的前爪。三枝明那看它专心致志地舔毛的模样，开始心痒。他从椅子上站起来，鬼鬼祟祟蹲到猫面前，重新举起自己的手机。

只来得及抓拍到一张糊了的照片，就因为相机咔嚓的声音被猫猫发现了自己的行径。他看着逃得更远了一些的猫，矮着身子走到它身边。

“kanakana——”他把语气放得尽量和缓，轻柔，用平时一半的音量说：“来拍照吧，就一张也可以的，kanakana，拜托了——”

猫用灰蓝的竖瞳凝视了一会儿人类，仿佛在确认人类的诚意。过了一会儿，它踱步回到三枝明那身边，被对方重新抱到了怀里。

“明明路上的时候那么亲我，怎么回家了以后就变成这样。”他挠了挠猫的下巴，试图把猫哄得开心一点。

“也不知道是谁家里的猫，为什么会给我那么像前辈的感觉呢？是吧，kanakana？”

三枝明那感受着一团猫咪窝在怀里重量和热度，嘟嘟囔囔：“果然还是想给叶前辈看看，也不知道他会说什么。嗯……”

“哇真的wwww？”

三枝明那模仿着叶的语气回答了一句，自己先笑了起来。

“不如说前辈本来就是猫系，也招猫喜欢，kanakana肯定会更喜欢他的。”

感觉自己被猫轻轻蹭了蹭，三枝明那睁大了眼睛。

“嗯？这是在安慰我吗？”他来回蹭了蹭柔软的白色猫毛：“哇……谢谢，kanakana最棒了！”

三枝明那一番折腾以后，猫猫终于忍不住把肉垫糊在了他的脸侧。

“哈，是肉垫，好幸福……”他最后蹭了两下，终于抬起了头。看到猫猫被自己蹭到乱七八糟的毛，三枝明那心怀愧疚地用手重新开始帮它顺毛。

“kanakana简直是天使啊。”

猫毛虽然很乱但是没有打结，三枝明那把它重新顺好：“所以，来拍一张纪念照吧，毕竟明天就要把你送回去了呢……”

他举着手机，犹豫的视线在猫和拍照界面上来回徘徊。好在猫似乎是被说动了，灰蓝的眼睛里暂时没有警惕的痕迹。

“太好了！”三枝明那一口气拍了四五张可爱猫猫，直到手机被猫爪重新攻击到，才放弃了拍照。

他低下头查看刚刚拍的照片，有一张上的猫略微张开了嘴，是超可爱的模样。

三枝明那选中了这张，打开line，把猫咪的照片发给了叶。

【叶前辈！你看！】

等待叶回复消息的时候，三枝明那顺势往上滑了滑之前的聊天记录。

“唉……叶前辈……”

三枝明那翻了一会儿记录，气势渐渐低落下来。他把手机锁上屏，放到了一旁。

“叶前辈啊，真的很温柔呢……我真的很喜欢，非常喜欢前辈。”

听到猫猫叫了一声作为应答，三枝明那摸了摸它的头，继续说：“各种方面都很厉害，几乎是全能的人。对大家也都很温柔，果然大家都会很喜欢这样的前辈的吧？”

“是这样的吧，只是我的喜欢……”

“不是那样普通的喜欢啊。”也许因为对面的是长得像叶的猫猫，以往绝对无法说出的心声流水一样吐露出来了：“之前组队打游戏的时候借着获胜的机会，把真正的心意传递出去什么的……”

“这样果然不会被发现呢，是吧。大家只会觉得是因为打游戏情绪高涨，也不会想到这种告白上面。”

三枝明那的声音渐渐沙哑：“上次去居酒屋也是，喝完之后变得很畅快所以也能说出口，第二天只要用喝醉的借口搪塞过去就好了。”

“做不到啊，直接对着叶前辈说出口什么的……”

三枝明那重新把头埋到猫柔软的毛发里，发出闷闷的声音：“是吧，kanakana？”

猫猫的回应是用尾巴扫了扫失落大型犬的手，任凭三枝明那埋在自己身上得到些许治愈。

半分钟以后，它的选择是从对方过于温暖的怀抱里逃离了出来。

“怎么这样，kanakana，不要走——”

和猫猫胡闹了一夜过后，次日早晨，三枝明那翻遍整个屋子都没有找到猫的影子。只有衣服上的猫毛证明猫的确存在过。

那它从哪里离开了吗？或者还躲在家的哪里？三枝明那刷着牙思考着，听到门铃响了起来。

“在——请稍等一下——”

他快速吐干净嘴里的泡沫，到门口开了门。

站在门口的居然是叶。三枝明那的大脑空白了几拍，一阵慌乱。

“明——那——”

叶一如既往拖长尾音叫着他的名字，脸上带着让人舒适的笑容：“不让我进来吗？”

三枝明那急忙把很少突然出现的前辈带到屋子里。两个人面对面坐下以后，叶用手机向他展示对方发给他的照片。

“呐，”叶向三枝明那逼近，灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着忍不住向后缩的后辈：“kanakana真的很像我吗？”

“啊啊？”三枝明那处在一片混乱，随口回答：“是，我觉得……”

“等等……”他看着前辈微笑的表情，意识到情况可能不是他想象的那样：“kanakana是前辈家的猫吗？”

“不是呢。如果我说，我昨天梦到变成kanakana了，明那会相信吗？”

虽然叶前辈在笑，但是他的眼神是认真的。三枝明那意识到这一点以后，回忆起昨天的真情剖白，爆发出一阵惨烈的叫声：“啊——等等——”

“昨天明那的心情，我全都听到了哦。谢谢。”叶看着神志已经出走的可怜后辈，又投下一枚炸弹。他走到三枝明那身边，在对方的注视下吻了他的额头，抵着对方的鼻尖说：“明那说的，没办法直接说出口的感情，我也收到了。”

他看着对方一瞬间涨红的面孔，继续道：“我接受了。昨天的告白。”

叶看着卡壳到一句话都说不出的三枝明那，最后笑着问道：“所以，还有什么想告诉我的吗？可爱的明那？”


End file.
